


El secreto peor guardado

by RocioWrites



Series: El Secreto Peor Guardado [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki decide jugar a ser Cupido y termina descubriendo que su mejor amigo no necesita su intervención. Por otro lado, Kyouya y Kaoru descubren que nunca hubo un secreto para empezar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El secreto peor guardado

**Author's Note:**

> Parejas: Kyouya/Kaoru (Tamaki/Haruhi + menciones de Mori/OFC; Hani/OFC y Hikaru/OFC)  
> Advertencias: Menciones de ingesta de alcohol, pero moderado.
> 
> Como el anterior fic de esta serie, dedicado a Dayna Kon <3

Haruhi pacientemente consiente a su medio borracho marido quien descansa su cabeza en su regazo; ella se entretiene masajeándole el cuero cabelludo y jugando con los rubios cabellos mientras habla con Mori y Hani acerca de su último caso. Tamaki agrega pequeñas frases de vez en vez para clarificar lo asombrosa que Haruhi es, lo buena abogada que se ha convertido y toda sarta de halagos que no lo llevan a ningún lado.

Los ex miembros del Host Club sonríen ante el cariño que su Rey le profesa, la tranquilidad de estar en un ambiente con sólo amigos y personas de confianza hace maravillas para las inhibiciones de todos. Un medio borracho Hikaru lo demuestra, sentándose bien cerca de Kaoru y balbuceando tonterías como cuando eran más chicos y sólo quería entretener a su hermanito menor – o a las señoritas de Ouran. Kaoru ríe y lo deja decir lo que se le antoje, incluso cuando su voz es casi inentendible al presionar su cara contra el cuello de su pelirrojo hermano.

Hasta Kyouya está relajado, disfrutando con moderación del buen vino que Tamaki y Haruhi trajeron de su luna de miel por Europa. Hani no tiene tantas reservas e ingiere la bebida como si nada, copa tras copa con una alegre sonrisa aniñada que los regresa a todos a una época en que las cosas eran sencillas y divertidas y todavía ninguno sabía muy bien qué esperar del futuro.

Hikaru suelta una risilla ante algo que comenta Tamaki y Kaoru sonríe con él, dándole suaves golpecitos en la cabeza como uno haría al acariciar un perro. Mori oye atentamente a Haruhi hablando de trabajo y Kyouya se une pronto a la conversación, haciendo que Tamaki y Hikaru protesten casi en unisón.

—¡Es una reunión de familia!— Tamaki objeta, como si eso explicara que no es momento de ponerse serios, y abre los ojos lanzando puñales a nadie en particular ya que sus ojos están algo desenfocados. Reproche que pierde toda severidad debido a la cómoda y muy poco profesional postura del rubio, reposando en el sillón, completamente despeinado.

—El Jefe tiene razón.— Hikaru aporta, separándose momentáneamente de Kaoru y dirigiendo una mirada a Haruhi.

Ella está tan compuesta como si no hubiera bebido nada puesto que sabe alternar copas de vino con jugos y nada de beber apurada. Asiente ante el reclamo y algo exasperada empieza a pensar en otro tópico.

—¿Cómo está Sayuki-san?—  Pregunta entonces y Hikaru hace una mueca de desagrado y masculla algo por lo bajo que nadie entiende.

—Terminaron.—  Explica Kaoru por él. —Hace dos semanas si mal no me equivoco.

—Ahhh.

Hani ríe resuelto y toma otra porción del pastel comprado especialmente para él.

—Hika-chan tiene problemas para mantener novias.— Comenta el que aun es el más bajito de todos.

—Creo que su record fue mantener una novia por ocho meses.— Kaoru dice, escondiendo su sonrisa con su copa.

—¡Al menos yo consigo novias! ¡A estas alturas tu mano derecha ya debe tener callos de tanto ma…!— Pero no termina su frase debido a que Tamaki se incorpora de repente con un alarido, ojos completamente abiertos y escandalizados, manos volando para tapar los oídos de Haruhi.

—¡Hikaru!

Haruhi rueda los ojos, acostumbrada a la manera en que Tamaki se vuelve protector ante “cosas indecentes” como él las llama. Hani finge sorpresa y Mori reprende silenciosamente a Hikaru por sus palabras.

—Bien, bien. Lo siento.— Concede, sentándose algo más recto y decidiendo por un vaso de jugo en vez de más alcohol. Mori le regala una media sonrisa, satisfecho con la elección. —Sólo digo— continúa —que ya no somos adolescentes, es buen momento para que pienses en esto.

—¿Esto?

Tamaki finalmente suelta a Haruhi y asiente energéticamente; de dónde salen esas energías cuando minutos atrás estaba descansando como un gato durante su siesta, nadie sabe.

—Es lo que le he estado diciendo a Kyouya.

El aludido arquea una ceja, muy poco interesado.

Haruhi mira a Kaoru y luego a Kyouya y lo piensa. Si bien ella y Tamaki decidieron casarse al poco tiempo de oficializar su relación, ellos tienen una larga historia y realmente Tamaki puede ser muy insistente con sus románticas ideas. Hikaru ha demostrado ser todo un Don Juan, hermosas chicas colgadas de su brazo a todo momento, una diferente cada tanto. Hani sigue con su novia del último año de la universidad mientras que Mori ya tiene una prometida, la boda será dentro de unos contados meses. Todos han avanzado en ese aspecto. Excepto Kaoru y Kyouya.

Lo cual llama la atención si le preguntan, porque ella siempre pensó que Kyouya sería el primero en casarse con alguna chica rica que beneficiara el negocio de su familia. Kaoru, por el otro lado, es dulce y leal sin contar lo atractivo que es por lo que no debiera ser un problema encontrar pareja. Y sin embargo aquí están.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Haruhi?— Kyouya inquiere y es obvio por el brillo en sus ojos y la dulcemente aterradora sonrisa que sus pensamientos están mejor dentro de su cabeza que fuera.

—Nada, nada, senpai.— Contesta. Tamaki la observa atento y le deja un casto beso en los labios.

—Es tarde.— Dice el ex Rey sin siquiera mirar el reloj. Pero hay un acuerdo colectivo de que lo es. —Van a quedarse en casa, ¿no? Hay suficiente lugar y todos hemos estado bebiendo, no sería prudente que se vayan.— Por unos momentos, Tamaki teme que se rehúsen ya que el apartamento en el que él y Haruhi viven ahora es muy pequeño comparado con las grandes mansiones en las que los otros viven pero es cierto que es lo suficientemente amplio como para que todos se queden sin demasiados problemas.

—Por supuesto.— Kyouya es el primero en responder, levantándose. Una enorme y brillante sonrisa curva los labios de Tamaki.

—¡Claro Tama-chan!— Asegura Hani con Mori asintiendo al mismo tiempo que esas palabras son pronunciadas.

—Sólo porque el Jefe lo pide.— Contestan los gemelos en perfecta sincronía, el toque de armonía compartido entre ellos nunca se pierde.

Kaoru ayuda a Hikaru a levantarse casi como Haruhi ayuda a Tamaki y entre todos ordenan un poco el lugar antes de dispersarse para diferentes rincones de la casa, bastante cansados como para protestar por donde les tocó dormir.

*

Una patada en su espalda despierta a Kaoru automáticamente y gruñe de dolor, masajeando el lugar. Al girarse se encuentra con su hermano, completamente dormido y ocupando la mayor parte de la cama que comparten. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que dejaron de dormir juntos que ahora es cien veces más difícil que Hikaru se quede quieto durante la noche. _Por eso tus novias te dejan_ , le reprocha mentalmente, sacándole la lengua en la casi total oscuridad del cuarto.

La poca luz que se filtra por la puerta entreabierta viene del living y ya despierto, decide ir a investigar quién anda con insomnio. Quizás hasta se prepare té o algo así.

Sin calzarse, camina lentamente hasta donde quedó su ropa y se viste silenciosamente para por fin salir de ahí. El piso del pasillo está frío y sus pies están gélidos dentro de sus medias pero él sigue en puntas de pie hasta tropezarse con un muy despierto Kyouya sentado en el sillón, toda su atención en su tablet mientras toma de a sorbos lo que parece un café recién hecho.

Kaoru sonríe.

—¿Qué hora es?— Susurra y se sienta a su lado, subiendo las piernas sobre el espacio vacío del sillón.

—Muy temprano.— Es la respuesta. Kaoru espía la pequeña pantalla. —¿Por qué estás despierto?— Y finalmente cierra la página web que estaba mirando, dejando el aparato en la mesita ratona junto con su taza vacía.

—Hikaru me pateó y me despertó.— Se queja, sacando su labio inferior en un mohín infantil. Kyouya enarca una ceja, divertido. —Justo— empieza y toma una de las manos libres del pelinegro para posarla en su espalda baja donde efectivamente un moretón se debe estar formando —ahí.

La mano está tibia y frota pequeños círculos en la zona, haciendo que los dos sonrían.

—No deberías tentarme cuando estamos en un lugar así.— Kyouya advierte.

—¿Por qué?— Y Kaoru se acerca más todavía, caras a meros centímetros. —¿Acaso no te gustaría refutar a Hikaru que dice que no tengo a nadie y sólo me queda masturbarme?

—No realmente.— Susurra Kyouya, brazo rodeando la cintura del menor posesivamente. —Me importan muy poco las opiniones de tu hermano.— Confiesa, exhalando cada palabra contra los labios de Kaoru.

—¿Y las opiniones del Jefe?— Murmura el otro con carismático atrevimiento.

Kyouya quiere pretender estar enojado pero apenas su ceño se frunce un poco y su boca trata de mostrar su disgusto ante el comentario, Kaoru se inclina hasta tocar ambos labios juntos efectivamente borrando cualquier cosa que estuviese por objetar.

—No me importa lo que piense Tamaki tampoco.— Expone quietamente con poco fervor una vez que el casto beso ha terminado.

Kaoru lo observa unos momentos, sin alejarse más de lo necesario para inspeccionar el rostro de Kyouya – serio, calmo, respiración controlada, un muy imperceptible comienzo de sonrisa.

—¿Debería preocuparme?— Pregunta el Hitachiin y Kyouya lo mira con curiosidad. —¿Debería preocuparme porque parece que estuvieras ocultándome de tu mejor amigo?

La sonrisa que Kyouya apenas había esbozado se transforma en una más abiertamente socarrona.

—¿De verdad? Si ocultarte significa que mi padre y hermanos saben de nosotros, entonces sí.

Un adorable color rojizo sube a las mejillas de Kaoru, quien no puede evitar recordar cómo Ootori Yoshio decidió visitar a su hijo menor y se encontró con la escena de unos muy desnudos muchachos teniendo sexo en la cama de Kyouya. Fue incómodo y hubo varias explicaciones que dar, y después de eso Yoshio decidió esparcir la noticia entre sus otros hijos como “castigo”.

—Eso no fue intencional.— Murmura apenado aunque el recuerdo parece no afectar a Kyouya.

—No, no lo fue. Pero eso no quita que ahora mi familia lo sabe.— Kyouya se detiene y parece estar pensando por unos instantes. —No obstante, no querría a tu hermano enterándose de esa forma. Alguien terminaría herido.— Comenta en tono seco y un brillo en los ojos que claramente indica que él no sería el herido exactamente. —Ni a Tamaki, llegado el caso.

Kaoru ríe por lo bajo y niega con la cabeza, imaginando los gritos desaforados del rubio si llegase a toparse con una escena comprometedora entre ellos dos. Finalmente decide dejar el tema de lado y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Kyouya.

La casa está silenciosa y ningún ruido llega desde afuera así que Kaoru asume que realmente es muy temprano para que ni siquiera haya movimiento en la calle. Cierra los ojos disfrutando el brazo de Kyouya a su alrededor y decide descansar otro tanto ahí. Kyouya no se opone y la tranquilidad del momento los envuelve.

—Kaoru…— Lo llama suavemente, sin mover un músculo para no molestar su descanso.

—¿Hmmm?— Y recién nota lo adormilado que estaba.

Kyouya suspira y Kaoru levanta su cabeza, mirándolo con ojos medios cerrados y llenos de un adorable cariño.

—No deberías preocuparte.— Dice y Kaoru ladea la cabeza como si no entendiera. —Sobre decirle a Tamaki o a Hikaru, o a todos en realidad.— Kaoru le sonríe una de esas sonrisas que hacen del mundo un lugar mejor y Kyouya lo toma por la mejilla, besándolo dulcemente al principio y con abundante pasión a medida que el beso se va profundizando.

—Lo sé.— Kaoru susurra contra sus labios, respiraciones mezclándose, antes de iniciar otro beso.

*

La boda de Mori viene y se va en unos maravillosos días llenos de reuniones entre amigos, el festejo pre-nupcial, y la celebración misma, terminando con él y su esposa en un viaje a Nueva York como luna de miel.

Tamaki lloriquea sobre lo hermoso que son las bodas, Hani es el padrino y casi lagrimea cuando nota que el pastel está hecho a su gusto más que al de los novios. Hikaru, por el otro lado, aparece con una nueva chica con la que está saliendo, quien tiene más intenciones de pescarse un esposo rico que otra cosa y se pasa todo su tiempo coqueteando con Kyouya, el joven soltero más codiciado de Japón según la prensa.

Hikaru protesta todo el rato, no porque la chica que vino con él coquetea con otro sino porque ese otro es Ootori Kyouya. El mismo que pone una sonrisa educada y usa su experiencia como host para manejarse en ámbitos sociales donde su verdadera naturaleza – su naturaleza de _El Señor de la Oscuridad_ masculla Hikaru – no es tan apreciada ni conveniente. Kaoru ríe resuelto y acompaña a su hermano durante las fiestas, dejando a merced de los rumores si los gemelos Hitachiin tienen otro tipo de relación que la de simples hermanos.

Y las cosas sólo empeoran a partir de ahí.

Tamaki distingue claramente el interés de las mujeres en Kyouya y decide dedicarse a conseguirle una novia. Haruhi hace hasta lo imposible para detenerlo pero parece que el ex Rey tiene demasiado tiempo libre en sus manos por lo que lo utiliza acordando encuentros “accidentales” entre Kyouya y mujeres que él cree serían buenas esposas para su mejor amigo.

Resta decir que las cosas no resultan como Tamaki espera.

*

Ambos descansan sobre las sábanas, respiraciones agitadas y perezosas sonrisas curvando sus labios. El sonrojo y el sudor de llegar juntos al clímax dando paso a la normalización del ritmo cardíaco. Kaoru casi ronronea, acomodándose y amoldándose al cuerpo de Kyouya, acostado a su lado.

Pero el momento de tranquilidad post-coito se ve arruinado por el insistente sonido de un teléfono celular, que es ignorado por los ocupantes de la habitación cuando distinguen el tono de llamada.

—Tamaki.— Kyouya todo pero gruñe en protesta.

Kaoru cierra los ojos y ríe relajado, sabiendo que por mucho que Kyouya objete, terminará respondiendo y oyendo lo que sea que el otro tiene para decir. El sonido cesa y suspiran aliviados.

—Al menos esperó a que termináramos.— Comenta Kaoru en un tono entretenido, obviamente todavía satisfecho.

La sonrisa de Kyouya se ensancha en una maliciosamente lasciva mueca, una mano bajando por el costado del menor hasta posarse en un sobresaliente hueso de la cadera, dedos acariciando lentamente haciendo que Kaoru tiemble de anticipación y deseo.

—¿Quién dijo que terminamos?— Pregunta contra la piel del cuello del menor, aliento cálido y lengua húmeda jugueteando detrás de su oreja.

Kaoru no se inhibe y gime placenteramente, sus propias manos masajeando los músculos de la espalda del pelinegro.

Y el momento es nuevamente arruinado por el celular de Kyouya sonando desesperadamente como si Tamaki pudiera transmitir su incomodidad ante la falta de respuesta a través del aparato.

Kaoru se desenreda de su amante y le dirige una mirada de absoluta paciencia y entendimiento. No es como si él no entendiera que Tamaki es alguien sumamente importante en la vida de Kyouya – y el Ootori siempre ha sido comprensivo con Kaoru y su necesidad de estar en buenos términos con Hikaru. Realmente, es algo que a estas alturas ambos saben muy bien.

Kyouya se toma un minuto para recomponerse y atiende.

—Tamaki.— Gruñe de nuevo y Kaoru presiona una mano contra su boca para no soltar una carcajada. —No.— Viene enseguida la firme negación a lo que sea que el rubio le haya pedido. —No, no voy a ir a ese lugar porque sé que va a estar esperándome otra de tus citas a ciegas.— Sollozos y gritos del otro lado de la línea, porque Tamaki sólo ha crecido en años pero no ha cambiado en nada. —¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero que me busques pareja?— Más dramáticas palabras. —No, Tamaki, simplemente no.— Y cuelga.

Kaoru aparta su mano y se permite reír, a lo que Kyouya le dirige una mirada fulminante que pierde toda fuerza cuando el pelirrojo se acerca de nuevo a él quitándole el celular de la mano y regando de besos su cuello y clavícula.

—¿Todavía insiste con eso?— Pregunta y Kyouya asiente levemente, dejando que Kaoru siga desperdigando besos donde se le antoje sin pronunciar palabra. —Deberías hablar con el Jefe y hacerlo entender que no estás interesado en eso.—  Propone Kaoru y asiente otra vez, leve y distraídamente. —Podrías decirle que no te interesan las mujeres.— Es su última opción.

Kyouya gime entre satisfecho con el pequeño mordisco que Kaoru le propinó y ofuscado ante la sugerencia.

—No, lo que menos necesito es a Tamaki organizándome citas con hombres. Al menos con las mujeres tiene un gusto decente, ¿pero su gusto en hombres? Deja mucho que desear.

Kaoru arquea una ceja y se incorpora.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Kyouya aprovecha el descuido y en un movimiento fluido tiene a Kaoru de espaldas sobre la cama, indefenso y él mismo se sitúa sobre el menor, sonrisa lasciva en su lugar.

—Sólo lo sé.— Susurra sin emoción. —Ahora dejemos de hablar de Tamaki en el dormitorio, por favor.

Y antes de que Kaoru tenga tiempo de fastidiarlo al respecto, Kyouya se inclina para lamer uno de sus pezones dejándolo efectivamente sin fuerzas para molestarlo y simplemente se deja hacer disfrutando cada roce como si fuese una novedad contra su piel.

*

Renge agita una mano emocionada y su sonrisa podría iluminar todo un país pequeño. Kyouya suspira, no está seguro si estar agradecido de que por lo menos conoce a la chica o si darse media vuelta y salir corriendo mientras todavía puede _porque conoce a la chica_. Ella, en cambio, decide por él y se acerca con largos pasos, chillando su nombre con extasiada alegría.

Toda persona en un rango de cien metros puede oírla más o menos y voltean a ver qué sucede.

Kyouya siente un dolor de cabeza acomodándose en su cerebro y pone su más profesional sonrisa cuando Renge finalmente está frente a él.

—Kyouya-sama.— Saluda y a pesar del tiempo, Renge sigue siendo esta fuerza imparable y sublime.

Si no fuese por su orientación sexual, tal vez Renge hubiese sido su esposa y eso lo hace fruncir el ceño porque significa que Tamaki y sus citas pre-planificadas están mejorando de a poco. Ella nota su descontento y ríe, moviendo una mano en el aire indicando que no debe darle tanta importancia. La sonrisa se le vuelve algo más honesta.

—Renge-san.— Corresponde el saludo y señala el pequeño local de café a su izquierda.

Ella asiente y caminan cuidadamente hasta localizar una mesa alejada de la muchedumbre. Saben que no tienen demasiado tiempo para hablar tranquilos – Kyouya _es_ el soltero más codiciado de Japón y Renge, no quedándose atrás, es una famosa novelista y guionista. No hay paz para los ricos e importantes, Kyouya supone.

Una joven se acerca a tomar sus órdenes y apenas se aleja lo suficiente, Renge cambia su sonrisa amable por una más perversa.

—Tamaki-kun me dijo que estás buscando esposa o algo así.— Dice sin muchos miramientos y Kyouya trata de no dejar que su aura homicida aflore. —Pero imagino que nuestro romance terminó con la filmación de la película para el Host Club.— Comenta divertida, trayendo a la vida un recuerdo casi olvidado, y él enarca una ceja haciéndola reír. —No hubiéramos funcionado de todas formas.— Suelta al final y por un momento están de regreso en sus años de escuela con Renge proponiendo cosas para que el club recaude más dinero.

—No, no hubiéramos funcionado.

Dos pequeñas tazas blancas llenas con caliente café son depositadas en la mesa y la muchacha sonríe nerviosamente antes de decidir que es prudente alejarse rápidamente antes de siquiera preguntar si desean algo más.

Ninguno objeta y la ven irse.

—Entonces…— Renge comienza y bebe un par de sorbos lentamente. —Asumo que no le has dicho a Tamaki de tus escapadas con Kaoru-kun.

Un silencio pesado e incómodo se instala en el ambiente. Los labios de Kyouya dibujan una sonrisa tan amable y dulce que es terrorífica y Renge sabe que está pisando hielo delgado aquí.

—¿Perdón?— Y sus anteojos reflejan la luz escondiendo sus ojos.

—Bueno, pensé que todos lo sabían. Es decir, Kaoru-kun y Kyouya-sama hacen una pareja tan perfecta.— Sus ojos se iluminan y llenan de esta neblina ensoñadora, manos juntas como en una plegaria. —¿Acaso no siguen juntos?— Kyouya la inspecciona y luego de unos minutos, asiente pausadamente. —Entonces es Tamaki quien no sabe y por eso me llamó, ¿no?

—Renge-san. ¿Podría saber de dónde has obtenido esta _sensible_ información?— Kyouya pregunta cortésmente, tomando la taza y mostrando ademanes de beberla a pesar de no hacerlo realmente.

—Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.— Ella promete. —No es información pública pero es algo que simplemente se sabe de verlos. Si una sabe dónde mirar.— Explica luego y la ensoñadora aura a su alrededor no desaparece. —Por eso me extrañó mucho la llamada de Tamaki-kun. Aunque para ser honesta, no quería perderme está oportunidad de reunirnos.

—Por supuesto.

—Pero deberías decirle.— Sugiere, sonrisa más diluida. —Ambos se merecen ser sinceros con sus amigos, ¿no?

Kyouya no responde, pero tal vez Renge tenga razón. Como Kaoru la tuvo en su momento cuando insinuó que debería revelar el secreto.

*

Tamaki llama a todos para una “importantísima reunión súper secreta”. Así es como el sábado por la noche los encuentra a los ex miembros del Host Club (inclusive Mori, recién regresado de su luna de miel) en la casa de Haruhi y Tamaki, sentados en un círculo con el ex Rey hablando animadamente y apuntando a Kyouya con severidad, chillando porque él ha rechazado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que ha propuesto.

El aludido se masajea el puente de la nariz y luego se reacomoda los lentes. El resto simplemente mira a Tamaki como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. Realmente el único que puede salirse con la suya en perfecto estado tras haber causado tanto disgusto a Kyouya es Tamaki. Y eso hace sonreír a Kaoru.

—¡Ah!— Tamaki se queja al notar la sonrisa. —¿Te parece divertido, Kaoru? ¿Te divierte que Kyouya se quede completamente solo sin nadie que lo ame como yo amo a Haruhi?— Exclama, manos volando en el aire.

Todos se mantienen en silencio hasta que Haruhi se levanta y lo golpea en la cabeza. El sonido resuena en la habitación e inmediatamente los gemelos están riéndose en estrepitosas carcajadas.

—¿Acaso le has preguntado a Kyouya-senpai si quiere tu ayuda en algo así? ¿O si él ya tiene a alguien especial?— Haruhi se opone y los ojos de Tamaki se llenan de lágrimas al tiempo que su labio inferior tiembla adorablemente.

—No, no le pregunté.— Responde en una diminuta voz, sentándose y agachando la cabeza.

—Ya que estás tan interesado en saber, me parece correcto aclarar este malentendido delante de nuestros amigos.— Dice Kyouya.

Kaoru se sorprende ante sus palabras y no sabe si lo que entendió es justamente lo que Kyouya intentó transmitir. Tamaki alza la cabeza y asiente, listo para oír a su mejor amigo. Los demás siguen en silencio, observando al Ootori. Él suspira y mira directo a Kaoru dejando en claro qué planea decir a continuación.

—Oh.— Kaoru articula suavemente en un susurro y Hikaru lo mira por unos segundos antes de aparentemente entender hacia dónde va esta conversación.

—Sí, sí tengo a una “persona especial”.— Habla inexpresivamente, haciendo las comillas con los dedos. —Si desean saber quién es, pueden preguntarle a Kaoru.

Todos voltean a mirar al mencionado Hitachiin y Tamaki tiene la más curiosa mirada como un pequeño niño listo para preguntar todo lo posible sobre Papá Noel.

—¿Kaoru conoce a tu novia?— Tamaki pregunta, entre asombrado y ofendido.

—Uh…

Una malvada sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Kyouya ahora que nadie lo está mirando, pero Kaoru la escucha en las siguientes palabras.

—Kaoru _es_ mi persona especial.

—¿QUÉ?

Más silencio.

Kaoru comienza a sonrojarse pero Hikaru lo palmea en el hombro. Mori les sonríe como un orgulloso padre lo haría cuando sus hijos confiesan algo difícil de decir. Tamaki sigue extrañamente mareado ante la información.

—¿Kyo-chan y Kao-chan nos están contando que están juntos?— Hani inquiere, sonrisa enorme adornando su rostro.

—Exactamente.— Es la respuesta de Kyouya.

Haruhi asiente y les sonríe también.

—¿Por qué nadie está sorprendido?— Comienza Tamaki, en un alarido poco atractivo, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de comprender. Todos ponen una expresión algo tímida pero que obviamente le deja saber al rubio que sí, los demás no están sorprendidos y más que eso, lo sabían de antemano. —¡Hikaru!— Exclama. —¿Acaso ya sabías?

—Bueno, pues…— Y no completa la oración.

Kaoru siente como la mandíbula inferior se le desprende y cae, sin poder detener el shock en sus ojos. Kyouya sonríe complacido.

—Esperaba eso de Mori-senpai y Hani-senpai. Incluso de Haruhi. ¿Pero Hikaru? Mis respetos.— Comenta Kyouya.

—No creas que estoy feliz por esto.— Hikaru todo pero escupe, abrazando a Kaoru quien sigue levemente atontado. —Sin embargo, Kaoru parece estar feliz y por ahora no hiciste nada que suscite mi descomunal ira. _Por ahora_.— Finaliza, angostando los ojos y enviando dagas con la mirada.

—¿Hace cuánto que saben?— Masculla tristemente Tamaki y Kaoru quiere preguntar lo mismo.

—Muy poco. Lo empecé a pensar cuando tuvimos esa reunión, antes de la boda de Mori-senpai, antes de que empezaras a buscarle novias a Kyouya-senpai.— Cuenta Haruhi, resuelta, en lo más mínimo avergonzada ante el hecho de que su descubrimiento fue tan reciente.

—Kyo-chan es bueno guardando secretos pero era obvio que tenía a alguien. Lo mismo con Kao-chan. Sólo fue sumar dos y dos juntos.— Sigue Hani, que astutamente evade darle una fecha aproximada a su conclusión.

Mori asiente lánguidamente, manteniéndose silencioso y sin dar mayores detalles.

Kaoru y Tamaki miran a Hikaru. Él suspira.

—Somos gemelos.— Explica y apoya su frente en la de su hermano. —No hace falta palabras entre nosotros, lo sabes. Simplemente noté el cambio.— Y Kaoru se sonroja aun más, ellos dos entendiendo a qué cambio exacto se refiere. —Me tomó algo de tiempo develar qué era lo que te hacía feliz.— Hace una pausa y observa a Kyouya. —Pero lo hice.

—Nunca dijiste nada.— Susurra Kaoru y por un momento, el ambiente parece demasiado privado para el resto de los amigos. Hikaru hace una mueca y esa parece ser toda la respuesta que estaba necesitando porque enseguida sonríe ampliamente y se abrazan.

—Entonces… ¿yo era el único que no sabía?

—Así parece.— Kyouya contesta y Tamaki saca su labio inferior, dibujando un mohín, listo para lloriquear ante este hecho. —Pero fuiste el primero al que le dijimos oficialmente.— Expone el pelinegro, no queriendo escuchar los sollozos del otro por miedo a empeorar su jaqueca.

Eso alegra al ex Rey de inmediato y éste proclama entonces ahora que tanto Kyouya como Kaoru han encontrado pareja, su misión ha sido un éxito. Haruhi se queja por lo bajo ante las tonterías de Tamaki pero nadie se anima a exponer en voz alta lo irreal de su comentario.

—¡No puedo creer que todos supieran!— Habla finalmente Kaoru, pasándose de estar al lado de Hikaru a estar al lado de Kyouya, quien no tarda ni un milisegundo en responder y tomarlo por la cintura.

El ojo de Hikaru expresa un pequeño tic, no acostumbrado a ver las demostraciones de afecto entre los dos. Kyouya ajusta su agarre y sonríe victorioso – es divertido fastidiar al Hitachiin mayor.

—Estamos contentos por ustedes.— Dice Mori, esbozando una sonrisa tenue pero sincera.

—Podrías haberme dicho antes.—  Tamaki farfulla y cuando Kyouya le dedica una de sus temibles sonrisas dulcificadas, el rubio se retracta. —Estamos muy contentos por ustedes.— Agrega en un tono asustado.

—Es cierto.— Continúa Haruhi.

—Ahora sólo te queda hablar con nuestra madre.— Hikaru casi demanda, frunciendo el ceño ante la cercanía entre el cuerpo de su hermano y el del ex Rey de las Sombras.

—Y con tu padre, Kyouya.— Se suma Tamaki.

Otro incómodo silencio y Kaoru se esfuerza para no sonrojarse.

—Él ya lo sabe.— El tono del pelinegro es gélido, retando a que algún valiente se atreva a interrogarlo más. Nadie se atreve. Así que sonríe. —En fin. Imagino que ahora entenderás mi desagrado con tu… _intervención_ en mi vida.— Kaoru emite una risilla. —Espero que no intentes nada como eso otra vez o me voy a ver forzado a hacerle algo no muy simpático al descendiente de los Suoh.— Tamaki traga seco y asiente, petrificado. —Bien.— Y Kyouya sonríe amablemente, lentes reflejando la luz.

—Ahora que eso fue aclarado, ¡bebamos té y comamos pastel!— Propone Hani y todos están de acuerdo, pasando del living a la cocina para ayudar a Haruhi a preparar té (a la manera de los plebeyos) y cortar el pastel que Hani mismo amablemente trajo para la ocasión.

Hikaru lanza una última mirada a su hermano y _su novio_ , ugh, antes de seguir camino. Los dos siguen semi-abrazados, el brazo de Kyouya enredado posesivamente a las caderas del gemelo menor.

El corazón de Kaoru finalmente logra calmarse y la paz que le trae saber que ya no debe ocultar nada a estas personas tan importantes para él y Kyouya es tan inmensa que otra risilla se le escapa, ésta de pura felicidad. Kyouya enarca una ceja, disecando su reacción y sonríe también, complacido con el resultado de la confesión.

—No sabía que ibas a decirle a todos sobre nosotros.

—Bueno, Renge-san me hizo pensar que quizás nuestro secreto no era tan secreto así que creí que sería mejor exponerlo.

—¿Renge?

—Sí. Tamaki la llamó con la excusa de que yo estaba necesitando una novia. Ella graciosamente me informó que todos nuestros amigos, excepto Tamaki, sabían de nosotros.

En la cocina dicho muchacho canturrea mientras Haruhi se encarga de preparar el té y las voces de Hikaru y Hani haciendo conversación amena llenan los espacios vacíos en la charla que Kyouya y Kaoru están sosteniendo.

—¿Por qué seguías yendo si sabías que te esperaban citas a ciegas?— Pregunta Kaoru, el silbido del agua hirviendo tapa sus palabras pero Kyouya lo oye de todos modos.

—La mayoría de las señoritas que Tamaki eligió son de familias importantes. No podía darme el lujo de quedar mal.— Dice secamente, pero se inclina para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

—Por supuesto.— Y Kaoru se gira, pasando los brazos por los hombros de Kyouya y uniendo las manos tras su nuca, decidido a conseguir un beso más pasional.

Sin embargo, antes de que puedan unir sus labios una falsa tos los llama. Tamaki está en la puerta, sonrisa brillante y ojos claros como el día.

—¿Vienen a tomar té con nosotros?

—Sí.

Ninguno mueve un músculo para alejarse. Tamaki entiende el mensaje y regresa a la cocina sin agregar nada más.

Y entonces se besan, lenta y fogosamente, disfrutando la reciente libertad ganada.


End file.
